


Arguing

by Serenity1



Series: Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock argues before going to Mycroft and Greg's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small one-shot that I made up when I was bored one day. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

Sherlock Holmes stared at John Watson as if he was insane. "You must be joking," he said.

John grinned, "I don't joke," he replied.

Sherlock began to whine, "but John....! This is Mycroft! Why do I have to go?"

"One: it is you're brother wedding today and two: I'm the best man!" John exclaims.

Sherlock huffed, "so am I. You can go without me," he said as he sat down on the couch and picked up his newspaper.

"Sherlock..."

"Hmm...?"

"If you come, I'll let you do that experiment you always wanted," John said.

Sherlock's eyes lit up, "really?" He asked eagerly.

John nodded, "no complaints," he added.

Sherlock put down his newspaper and stood up, "Come on, John! We don't want to be late for Mycroft and Greg's wedding!"

John shook his head and followed his flatmate, "why do I have a feeling it's going to be a hellish month for me?" He mutters as he went upstairs and got ready for the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the one-shot? I might do another sequel to this, not sure though... XD
> 
> My shortest story yet!


End file.
